Burzek
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam and Kim are supposed to spend a romantic evening together but the long and hard day changes their plans


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Ok so after this week's episode of Chicago Pd, I was really frustrated. So I decided that I was going to write some Burzek because they're IT for me. It's just a small one shot but I need them to be together so hope you like it.**

* * *

Adam closed his locker after a really long day. His ribs were hurting and so was his left knee. As he stood from the bench, his hand came to rest against his ribcage, a wince escaping his lips.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to go to Med?" Kim poked her head from her row of lockers after hearing the wince coming from the other side.

"I'm fine Darling, you worry too much." He leaned against the lockers to catch his breath.

"Because you haven't been hit by a car." She rolled her eyes and closed her locker door loudly.

"I just want to go home and enjoy a date night with my girl. Is that too much to ask?"

"I suppose not." She smiled, making her way to him. "Come on, let's get out of here." She pressed her lips to his and helped him down the stairs and into the fresh Chicago air. She could hear his laboured breaths as she drove them towards their place. She hated that he was in so much pain but they had caught the bad guys and that was always worth it. When they slipped through the front door, Kim threw her keys on the counter and helped Adam situate himself on the couch. "Don't move, I'll be right back." He groaned on response and he leaned his head against the couch, trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. He took as deep breaths with the pain he was feeling as he could while he waited for Kim to return. "Here, this is for your knee." She placed a bag of green pees and sat down next to him. "Let's take a look." He raised his head as her fingers found the hem of his shirt.

"Kim, I'm fine." She ignored his plea and raised his shirt to find his ribs had become an angry shade of blue and red.

"Totally not fine." He could see her eyes clouding and as her fingers ghosted over his ribs, it sent shockwaves through his whole body. Kim's heart broke as she saw the look of utter pain on his face. "That's it, I'm taking you to the ED."

"Darling, I told you I fine." He tried sitting up but closed his eyes in hopes of pushing the pain back.

"This isn't up for debate." She was starting to lose patience with him. She stood and helped him up with some trouble and some grumbling on his part.

"Fine." The drive to Med was spent in silence, Kim glancing at Adam every few seconds. She could see he was in absolute pain even though he refused to admit it to her. She helped him out of the car and found a wheelchair to settle him in before wheeling him through the ED doors. It was surprisingly empty as she made her way to the nurses station.

"Adam, what the hell happened to you?" Maggie asked him upon seeing the colour of his face.

"Adam was hit by a car during our last case and has refused to come see the doctor until I forced him into the car." Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Take him to trauma 3." Maggie pointed to room across from her. "I'll send Dr Choi to see you as soon as he comes out."

"Thanks Maggie." Kim smiled at her, Adam keeping his mouth shut, knowing that she was pissed at him for not getting himself checked out sooner. She helped him on the bed with much difficulty. "That's what you get for not coming here sooner."

"I should have listened to you, I know."

"Damn straight." She plopped down on the chair next to the bed.

"Ruzek, Burgess." Dr Choi walked into the room and closed the curtain behind him. "Maggie tells me you look like." He looked at Adam and knew exactly what Maggie was talking about. "Hell." He finished.

"It doesn't hurt that much doc." Adam tried lying out of being there right now, even though he knew he should have come sooner.

"Your face tells me otherwise. What happened?"

"I got hit by a car during a chase on foot." He held onto his ribs as he took a painful breath.

"Let's hope you didn't cause more damage by not coming to see us sooner." Ethan started examining him. He listened to his lungs and made him take deep breaths and the wincing that came out of Adam's mouth was enough for him.

"We'll get you a full body x-ray and I hope for your sake that it isn't too serious."Dr Choi knew a thing or two about field injuries and knew even more of the dangers of downplaying them, something he hoped wouldn't affect Adam Ruzek knowing how much he loved his job in Intelligence. A nurse quickly came to take him away and he waited for him to be around the corner before turning to Kim for more information. "What happened on the case?"

"We were pursuing a suspect on foot and the car came out of nowhere from an alley. It hit him full force."

"Why the hell didn't he come in when it happened?"

"He insisted that he was ok and that he wanted to close the case, that he'd be fine. What are we really looking at Ethan?" Her eyes started to water at the thought of something serious happening to him.

"We won't know more until he's back from radiology. One thing is for sure, we're keeping him for the night for some IV meds and then we'll see about tomorrow."

"And what about Intelligence? He doesn't do well with desk duty."

"I don't believe he'll have a choice." Just then, he was being wheeled back in.

"I don't have a choice about what doc?"

"Let's take a look at your x-rays." He looked down at the Ipad, not even answering Adam's question. "Looks like you're going to have to stay with us for a couple of days. He gave the tablet to Adam so he and Kim could look. "You have three cracked ribs and a hairline fracture to your collarbone."

"Give it to me real doc, what am I looking at?" Adam gave him the tablet back.

"I'll ask the surgical staff for a consult to see what needs to be done but I'll guarantee you that there will be some rest involved and some desk duty for you."

"Ah come on doc, can't I go home for some rest?" Kim took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry Adam but we'll need to monitor you for the pain to make sure there's no more complications. You've done enough damage as it is, we need to make sure to fix you right if you want to get back to intelligence."

"Thanks doc." He said defeated.

"I'll be back later." Both Kim and Adam nodded and Dr Choi left them, closing the door behind him.

"Talk to me Adam." Kim pressed him.

"We were supposed to have a date night Darling." He ran his fingers against her knuckles.

"Well there's no date night if you're not in one piece Adam." They were interrupted by Dr Rhodes.

"Let's take a look at those x-rays." He projected the images on the screen so he could show them a better picture of what the problem was.

"There is some good news and there is some bad news." They looked at each other and back to Dr Rhodes for some clarificatioin. "The good news is that you don't need surgery. The bad news is, there's not much we can do about this kind of fracture."

"What do you mean nothing you can do?" Kim asked in somewhat confusion.

"There's nothing medical that we can do. The pain you feel is normal considering what you've been though and we'll give you something to manage the pain but only time and rest is going to take care of it."

"How much rest are we talking about doc?"

"It's best we don't put a timetable to it Adam. You need to use your body as an indicator for the pain but we'll see you in two weeks to see the progress but the less you can do, the better. And before you ask, I have no choice but to tell Voight about this."

"Good." Kim said, somewhat triumphant, Adam sighing deeply.

"I'll let the two get some rest and we'll come check you out in the morning.2

"Thanks Conor." Kim smiled at him. After a few minutes of silence, a nurse came and settled him with the pain meds and two of them were finally alone.

"So, what now?" Their hands were still linked but Kim came to sit on the side of the bed.

"So I say that we finish this date night, like we were supposed to." She smiled at him.

"And how do you suppose we do that Darling?" He chuckled, a sharp pain stinging his side. She stood up and went to close the curtain behind the door.

"I suggest that you stay completely still." She walked towards the bed and lifted herself on the side, stradeling him as best she could without pulling any cables. "And I do all the work." She whispered against his lips.

"Don't let me stop you." He whispered back as she claimed his lips with hers, the rest of the evening spent doing some TLC.

* * *

 **A/N:Ok so this story wasn't meanth to end up like this but as always, I let my imagination take me places and this is what I ended with. I hope that you guys liked it ans please take a few seconds to review before you go, it always meants the world to me. - Sarra**


End file.
